


The Huntsman

by anonymousmadame2911



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Giant Spiders, Scare, Spiders, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: FYI: if you're afraid of spiders, please DO NOT read this story.Evans is NOT the savior in this story.





	The Huntsman

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Nononononono.”

Your hands were tightly pressed over your eyes in the front passenger seat of Chris Hemsworth’s Range Rover. You and Evans had taken a trip down to Byron Bay to visit them for Elsa’s birthday. You’d wanted to show Evans around Canberra, where you had lived while getting your Master’s at the Australian National University. He’d heard stories from when you’d lived there. Now, you just wanted to die. 

“Pulloverpulloverpull! Over!”

“Babe. What’s going on?”

Evans had decided to sit in the back seat with Matt and Luciana while you sat in the front with Hemsworth driving. Y’all had decided to go to Bunnings for the sausage sizzle at your insistence. You were excited for your $2 sausage grilled and plopped on a slice of white bread. For $1.50 more, you’d grab a Coke. Everyone had been happy to go along with your plan until you started to freak out. No one had seen the furry legs peaking out of the visor above your head. No one had warned you that the Hemsworths’ sometimes left the windows cracked in the summer. No one had warned you that there might be another incident. You had paid your dues the first time around.   
Evans reached forward to stroke your arm. You, in turn, wrapped your hands firmly around his forearm and refused to let go. You wanted to pull him in front of you to shield you from the imminent threat. The lack of space prevented all of that from happening. Your panic increased with each passing second. At a round about, Hemsworth pulled over onto the shoulder. You leaped out onto the side of the road. Everyone else stepped out of the car, not exactly knowing why you were panicking. You pulled down the visor to reveal a 10 inch Huntsman spider, causing Matt and Luciana to jump back and Evans to emit a high-pitched squeal. You fisted your hand in the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the car. 

“Hemsworth. Hemsworth! You need to fix this. I’m not getting back in that car,” you panted out. 

Evans reached around and took you under his arm, holding you tight to him. 

“Really. This is…something else,” he murmured.

“Oh this? This little thing?” 

Hemsworth smiled and scooped the large spider into his hand. 

“Look. He’s harmless.”

“No. Nononononono. Hell. To. The. No.”

You waved your finger out in front of you, hoping that would keep him away from you. No such luck. Hemsworth flashed his dashing smile at you and stepped closer to you.

“Hemsworth. This will be the end of our friendship. I swear,” Evans growled and backed up a few steps. 

You squirmed out from under Evans’ arm and stood behind him peaking over his shoulder. 

“Ohfuckohfuckohfuck.” 

You buried your head between his shoulder blades. Hemsworth dropped the spider in the grass on the shoulder and you dragged Evans into the road. 

“Babe—baby—babe, you’re gonna get us killed!”

You scrambled onto the front engine of the Range Rover and peered down into the grass, trying to find the Huntsman. 

“OK. Hemsworth. You need to check every nook and cranny in this stupid car. I swear to God! I swear!”

“Babe. Please get down.”

“No. Hell to the no. Hellno. If YOU had been sitting under that spider for miles, you would have a problem too! Hell! No! I want to see torches. I want to see matches. I want that spider set on fire. Now!”

Hemsworth rubbed his arms up and down and showed them to you.

“See? Sweet little guy didn’t even bite me. I’m fine.”

“Stop it Hemsworth! This friendship is over. OVER!”

You jumped off the engine and began walking down the middle of the road.

“I’m walking back to your house. Then I’m getting on a plane and going back to New York City. Screw this place!”

Evans ran behind you and looped an arm around your waist. He pulled you to the side of the road. 

“Babe. You’re walking in traffic. Please. Take a deep breath.”

You stood stock still where you were. You didn’t want to calm down. You didn’t want to relax. You wanted to scrub the top layer off of your skin. You wanted to check behind every rock and under every car seat to make sure there wasn’t another awful spider. You eyed him up out of the corner of your eye.

“Did I ever tell you about the first time I encountered a Huntsman? I had just finished showering. I was dripping wet and butt-ass naked. I closed the door to the shower and it fell—nono! It PLOPPED onto the floor. PLOPPED! Spiders should NOT plopped. I grabbed a towel and had to get my friend to kill it. I could not go back in there. I couldn’t sleep that night. I have paid my dues. PAID!”

Evans chuckled into your hair and kissed your neck. 

“Excuse you?! You’re just as scared of them too! I didn’t see YOU jumping to kill that thing. You just let Hemsworth released it back into the wild.” 

You gestured wildly to the surrounding suburbs of cookie-cutter houses.

“Now that THING is going to gallivant around the neighborhood! What if there’s another one in his car?!”

You shoved Evans towards the Range Rover while Hemsworth, Matt and Luciana watched bemused. 

“Check the car. Check the car, Chris! I’m not getting in there until YOU check the whole car!”

His attempts to soothe you—kissing you, petting your hair—did absolutely nothing to help you. He resisted your efforts to push him towards the car. He didn’t want to check for another spider either. He looped his arms over your shoulders again. 

“Hemmy. Please check the car. Please. For her peace of mind.”

“Not for MY peace of mind. For EVERYONE’S peace of mind.”

Evans attempt to bring you back to the car failed. Hemsworth checked under the seats and under the visors.

“Check the back. Check! The! Back!”

“OK! I checked the back. Can we get a sausage sizzle now?”

You pouted and sighed. Matt and Luciana loaded up into the car. You pushed Evans laughing into the front seat next to Hemsworth and you loaded up next to Luciana. 

“Yeah. You’re laughing now big man. I didn’t see you trying to kill that spider.”

You peered carefully around the car before Hemsworth pulled into traffic. If you found another Huntsman, you swore you would jump out of the Range Rover straight away.


End file.
